regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Hardcore Heroes
In order to utilize the fear of death, players will leave this show when their characters die. To make things even harder, character death happens at 0hp (instead of -10) and we use the strict RAW (rules as written). Characters Malakai - Wizard (Ep 1 - 41) Van-Healsing - Cleric of Chis (Ep 1 - 41) Croak - Thief (Ep 1 - 12) Corni - Fighter (Ep 1 - 4) Kain - Ranger (Ep 22 -38, Otherside 4) Mhorin - Fighter (Ep 22 - 23) Georg - Wizard (Hardcore Heroes Arcadia: 1 to Hardcore Heroes: 39) Chapter 1 Hardcore Heroes: 1 *The Ugly Potion *The Victim Lady Twintower Hardcore Heroes: 2 *Croak Family Birth Blessing *Kidnapping *Spike's Base in Burnshire Hardcore Heroes: 3 *Funeral in Burnshire *Malakai's Father is Ill *Theft of Healing Scroll & Healing of Malakai's Father Hardcore Heroes: 4 *Heroes arrested *Bullywugs attack Shirebrook *The Trial *Exiled & Shipwrecked *Death of Corni Chapter 2 Hardcore Heroes: 5 *Fight on the beach with Hobgoblin Leader *Revenge upon the Hobgoblins *Canoe to mainland *Spot giant spiders & flee north *Arrived in Anvil *Stopped a halfling foot smuggler Hardcore Heroes: 6 *Croak loses half a index finger in trap. Finds the halfling foot smuggler's secret chamber. Gets gems. *Kel Dadrin of Anvil tells party about Bandits. *Party hire mercenaries Clifford and Ruben. *Skeleton attack party at abandoned temple. *Bandits ambush party, but Croak fasts talks them to leave. *Party track bandits, kill them in the night. *Return to Anvil. Clifford and Ruben split from party. Hardcore Heroes: 7 *Party take ship to Redport *Party investigating Malakai's father's friend Hickkins *Hickkins is dead, stabbed in the back and thrown into the sea. *Croak sets up some local Redport bandits into thinking Van was a rich merchant. *Malakai purchases a dog named Scooby. *Malakai discovers his father's girlfriend is a Siren. *Party go to town Sheriff to report the Siren. Get the aid of a Cleric of Voraci. *Van doesn't want to kill the Siren since she is a being of beauty. *The Siren is killed, Malakai is disowned. *The tricked Bandits attack the party but are killed. Hardcore Heroes: 8 *Party head to the village of Ratberg to take care of a Giant Rat problem. *The party kill normal rats until Erin the Wererat attacks them. Killing the dog Scooby. *Erin the Wererat flees the town and doesn't return. *Croak poisons a mother and son who had rat bites. The son survived, little Jimmy. *Back in Redport, Malakai hypnotises a shop owner for a magic candle. Hardcore Heroes: 9 *Croak & Malakai recon and investigate Boren's shop. *Croak & Malakai were told to rob an Akuban Lady by Boren *Croak enters a relationship with Zinly, Boren's Right Hand. *Van gets a quest about missing people on the road to Hillsborough. *Party were ambushed by three huge spiders and poisoned Malakai & Van. *Malakai took a potion and Van ran into Hillsborough and made it to a temple to be healed. Hardcore Heroes: 10 *Party scout the hills around Hillsborough. Rumour that a tax wagon disappeared too. *Party hire 3 Dwarves, Redbeard and 2 Brownbeards to accompany them on the mission. *Party killed Hobgoblins, then found the location of the Ogres. *Malakai made everyone invisible to sneak in to steal the money from the Ogres. *The 2nd Brownbeard Dwarf breaks invisibility and is killed by an Ogre. *Rest of Party, except Croak, attack the Ogre. Croak focused on stealing Platinum Coins. *Party return to Clydesdale. Croak gave one Platinum Coin to the Sheriff Kel Nancy as proof they found the taxes. Hardcore Heroes: 11 *The party meet the Baron of Clydesdale, Lord Wiley Deephill. *Croak returns 60 Platinum Coins to the Baron. *The party is given 2 knights and 20 watchmen to fight the Ogres with. *The group defeat the ogres, but 1 knight and 8 watchmen die. *The party go to Clydesdale and Croak is given a Knighthood. *The party purchases a carriage. Hire a driver called Jeeves. *Malakai purchases 2 new Guard Dogs. Wolf & Bear. *3 Gryphon move to attack the party, one horse is stilled. Croak throws a tarp over the horses, tricking 2 of them into leaving. The party kill the last Gryphon. Hardcore Heroes: 12 *Croak tells his street urchin friends how to make a flour bomb with a tent as a distraction. *Croak & Malakai break into Boren's shop. Croak kills Boren. *Croak tries to recruit Zinly now Boren is dead. She refuses. *Zinly causes Croak to croak. *Malakai and Van flee town with Jeeves and return to Ratsberg. *Little Jimmy in Ratsberg is showing signs of being a Wererat. Hardcore Heroes: 13 *During the full moon in Ratsberg. Little Jimmy turned into Wererat. The chains holding him held strong. *Little Jimmy leaves down with the party, and they head back to Redport. *Zinly tells Malakai if he wants to live, he will leave the city. *On the road out of the city, the party fight a chimera and defeat it. Hardcore Heroes: 14 *The party is given a quest to save Baroness Belmont's Daughter from the Bastards of the Firewood in Anvil, in order to get a pardon in Shirebrook. *The party sells the dragon skull to a temple in Clydesdale. *The party head to the Hillsborough fighting pits, but Redbeard is there and stops them. *The party hire Lucio and Tidus. Tidus is killed by an ogre right away on the way to Anvil. *The party returns to the abandoned temple outside Anvil and loot the crypts this time. Hardcore Heroes: 15 *The party arrive in Anvil. They find out Kel Dadrin and the Baroness are dead. The town outside the Keep is operating as normal. *Van and Malakai send Little Jimmy, the Dogs and Jeeves away with the carriage and some gold to be safe. The pair then scout around town. *Malakai, Van, and Lucio pretends to join the the Bastards of the Firewood. They meet Kel Zeren, who welds the Moonblade scimitar and wants to know their movtives. Van uses a version of the truth, that they were exiled from Shirebrook by the nobility, even after all their good deeds, and don't respect the existing power structures anymore, and wish to meet Karak and see if he is better. *Karak tests the pair with the Baroness Beatrix Valmont's 18 year old daughter, Sella. He tells Malakai to cut off an ear. He does so. Karak heals it back on. Van fails the test and is kicked out. He heads to meet with Jeeves and the others. *That night, Malakai sleeps the guard outside the Sella's room. Then he casts invisibility on her and walks out the keep with her. *Malakai and Sella make it to the village and they flee in the carriage to the abandoned temple village. *Lucio is left behind in Anvil. *The party heads towards Hillsborough instead of Shirebrook in order to avoid pursuit. *The carriage comes near a Hobgoblin camp. Malakai fireballs 7 Hobgoblins. The rest of the Hobgoblins try to escape, but only one escapes the party. *Van arranges for little Timmy to have his rat-lycanthropy curse removed. *Malakai is stabbed one day when checking the Docks, Malakai's dogs kill the assassin in one bite to the neck. *After a trip by sea, the party returns to Shirebrook, Van gives Jeeves 100g. Malakai claims 50g is from him. *Van, Malakai & Sella Valmont enter the keep and Baroness Valmont pardons them. Chapter 3 Hardcore Heroes: 16 *Switch to the modified rule set. Bonus to hit instead of THACO. AC goes up, not down. *Roll + skill level = over 20, instead of trying to roll under the skill level. *Allowed to use spells from 'Tome of Magic' and 'Spells and Magic'. *Malakai gets Chainmain Barding for his dogs. Hardcore Heroes: 17 Hardcore Heroes: 18 Hardcore Heroes: 19 Hardcore Heroes: 20 Hardcore Heroes: 21 Chapter 4 Hardcore Heroes: 22 *Kain & Mhorin join the party *Party head south to save Malakai's father from Goblins. Hardcore Heroes: 23 *Goblisn kills Mhorin. Hardcore Heroes: 24 Hardcore Heroes: 25 Hardcore Heroes: 26 Hardcore Heroes: 27 Hardcore Heroes: 28 Hardcore Heroes: 29 Hardcore Heroes: 30 Hardcore Heroes: 31 Hardcore Heroes: 32 * Hardcore Heroes: 33 *Aldric is killed by a Troll. Hardcore Heroes: 34 Hardcore Heroes: 35 Hardcore Heroes: 36 Dicing with Death: 111 Hardcore Heroes: 37 Hardcore Heroes: 38 Chapter 5 Hardcore Heroes Arcadia: 1 Dicing with Death: 112 Hardcore Heroes Otherside: 1 Hardcore Heroes Arcadia: 2 Hardcore Heroes Otherside: 2 Hardcore Heroes Arcadia: 3 Hardcore Heroes Otherside: 3 Hardcore Heroes Arcadia: 4 * Hardcore Heroes Otherside: 4 *Kain's last stand in Heatstroke Hardcore Heroes Arcadia: 5 Hardcore Heroes Otherside: 5 Hardcore Heroes Otherside: 6 Chapter 6 Hardcore Heroes: 39 *The Statuesque Figure of Georg *Misty Rapids falls to the Demon Invaders Hardcore Heroes: 40 *Cauldron falls to the Demon Invaders *Malakai & Van steal a treasury *Malakai & Van flee to Drekis with Jeeves Chapter 7 Hardcore Heroes: 41 - Malakai's Aftermath *Malakai's hires some Dwarves to silver up the basement *Malakai fails at making friends *Jeeves enjoys himself Hardcore Heroes: 42 - Malakai's Library *